Sorry I Lied
by Bee61
Summary: "Chan-ah, menurutmu bahagia itu apa?-Baek / "Bahagia itu ketika kau dapat membuat orang yang kau cintai itu tersenyum bahagia. Mm itu menurut definisiku sayang. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"-Chan / "Mmmm, bahagia ya? bahagia itu aku dan kau."-Baek.


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-OoO-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry I Lied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Backsound : 5 Second Of Summers - Amnesia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-OoO-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**_

 _ **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Romance/Comfort**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Warning : Typo(s).**_

 _ **Tulisan miring digunakan untuk Backsound dan Flashback**_

 _ **Summary:**_

" _Chan-ah, menurutmu bahagia itu apa?_ _-Baek / "_ _Bahagia itu ketika kau dapat membuat orang yang kau cintai itu tersenyum bahagia. Mm itu menurut definisiku sayang. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"-Chan / "Mmmm, bahagia ya? bahagia itu aku dan kau."-Baek._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-OoO-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-OoO-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _I remember the day you told me you were leaving. I remember the makeup running down your face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them. Like every single wish we ever made.'_

'Kecewa' apa yang kau pikirkan ketika ada seseorang yang menyebut satu kata itu di hadapanmu? Mungkin kau akan bertanya padanya apa yang membuatnya kecewa. Atau mungkin kau akan meminta maaf padanya karena kekecewaan yang kau buat terhadapnya. Entahlah tak ada yang tau, tak ada yang tau kau akan melakukan apa.

'Haaaahhhh', terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seseorang namja bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah menatap keluar memandang indahnya pagi melalui jendela kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?",namja itu pun tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berbicara tepat disamping telinganya. Dia pun refleks menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang mengagetinya.

"Lay-ah. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara bernada horror seperti itu disamping telingaku?!",ucap namja mungil itu dengan suara manja khas-nya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini duduk bersender pada jendela seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya menikmati angin pagi.",ucap Baekhyun-namja mungil- tersebut.

Dan Lay pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap surai dark brown Baekhyun.

Yang diusap pun hanya memandangi sahabatnya dengan tatapan innoncence-nya.

"Jangan terjebak lagi dalam nostalgia Baek-ah.",ucap Lay pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun membuang nafasnya perlahan, dia tau apa maksud sahabatnya. Dan dia cukup tau, apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya saat ini juga.

"Jadi kau masih mengharapkannya?",tanya Lay pada Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Thats a point guys. Dugaannya memang tak pernah meleset, Baekhyun tau sahabatnya itu akan mengucapkan apa. Dia cukup sering mendengar pertanyaan yang monoton dari sahabatnya itu.

Dan masalah ini hanya akan berakhir dengan...

"Lupakan dia Baek, dia sudah melupakanmu. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi padamu."

"Dia tidak melupakanku Lay, dia hanya tidak ingat."

"Maafkan aku, tapi kali ini kurasa aku memang tau dan itu benar.",ujar Lay.

"Dan kurasa kau salah.",ujar Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Mari kita berbicara fakta Baek."

"Baiklah. Faktanya aku tau dan kau hanya sok tau.",ujar Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku memang takkan pernah bisa menang darimu."

Berakhir dengan Lay yang selalu mengalah membenarkan fakta dari seorang namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

' _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia. And forget about the stupid little things.'_

Sebenarnya bukan pagi yang selalu di pandang Baekhyun melalui jendela kelas-nya saat pagi hari. Bukan juga karna semata-mata Baekhyun hanya ingin menikmati angin pagi. Bukan bukan itu, melainkan seorang namja. Namja yang sudah pernah mengisi hati seorang namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang sudah menjadi daftar urutan pertama kategori yang paling dicintai oleh Baekhyun. Dan juga namja yang sudah melupakannya.

Ya, namja tersebut bernama Park Chan Yeol. Dia adalah namja yang tadi disebut-sebut. Dia namja yang pernah mengisi hati seorang Byun Baekhyun,namja yang dicintai Baekhyun,dan sudah melupakan Baekhyun. Ah maaf, bukan melupakan. Tapi lebih tepatnya adalah lupa.

Ya Park Chanyeol terkena kecelakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan kecelakaan tersebut mengharuskan dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. Dan dia juga harus menerima fakta bahwa dirinya terkena amnesia. Saat bangun,dia tak mengenali siapapun terutama orang yang paling dikasihinya –Baekhyun-

Chanyeol pun akhirnya mulai menjalani terapi pengobatan yang dibantu oleh dokter kiriman appa-nya. Lama kelamaan dia mulai mengingat keluarganya, teman-temannya,dan juga orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Terkecuali Baekhyun. Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengingat Baekhyun barang sedikitpun. Bahkan usaha yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya,dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya pun tak membuahkan hasil. Seberapapun kerasnya niat mereka yang tetap memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengingat Baekhyun hanya selalu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang berkata 'aku tak tau' atau 'aku tak mengingat apapun tentangnya' . dan teman-temannya pun menyerah untuk memperjuangkan hubungan –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-.

Itu mengapa Lay selalu berkata bahwa Chanyeol sudah melupakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya pura-pura, dan sebagainya. Karena sangat tidak logis sekali jika kau bisa mengingat orang tuamu,saudara,teman, bahkan orang lain, tetapi kau tak dapat mengingat seseorang yang kau cintai.

Tetapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Si mungil yang keras kepala,manja,sok tau,dan akan selalu mempercayai presepsi-nya bahwa Chanyeol itu hanya amnesia.

Ya,dulu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu adalah relationship goals di universitas mereka. Itu mengapa teman-teman Chanyeol bersikeras agar Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun.

Park Chan Yeol, adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi di Bracilia University. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri adalah mahasiswa jurusan Sains.

' _I remember the day you told me you were leaving. I remember the makeup running down your face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them. Like every single wish we ever made.'_

' **Krakkkk'**

Terlihat namja yang tengah meremas botol minumannya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Terlihat sekali bahwa namja tersebut sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut menandakan dia sedang bingung, dan juga mulutnya yang terus-terus san menghela nafas panjang-pendeknya. Sesekali tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, menjadi tambah berantakan.

"Huhhh, apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol. Kenapa kau membuatnya begitu tertekan?", ujar namja itu –Chanyeol- seorang diri.

Ya dia Park Chanyeol, tadi dirinya sempat melihat namja yang dulu dicintainya sedang memperhatikannya lewat jendela kelasnya.

Bukankah Chanyeol amnesia? Bukankah Chanyeol tak mengingat apapun tentang Baekhyun? Jadi apa maksud semua ini?

Iya Chanyeol memang lupa pada Baekhyun. Dia memang amnesia, dia memang benar tak mengingat Baekhyun. Tapi jika kalian tau, semua itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Dia hanya pura-pura tak mengingat Baekhyun, atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa berpura-pura tak mengingat Baekhyun.

' _Sorry cause I'm not fine at all'_

" _Kau harus melupakannya Park Chanyeol. Eomma tak ingin melihatmu bersamanya."_

" _T-tapi eomma."_

" _Berjanjilah Chan-ah. Eomma benar-benar ingin kau hanya bersama pilihan eomma, bukan pilihanmu."_

" _Mian eomma. Tapi Chanyeol juga tak bisa menjanjikannya."_

"Baek-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Lay pada Baekhyun yang tengah duduk termenung di dalam ruang musik.

"Baek, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa jadi diam seperti ini? Kemana Baekhyun ku yang dulu? Dimana Baekhyun yang ceria? Mana uri Baekhyun yang manja?",ucap Lay dengan penekanan di setiap katanya sembari tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan pundak sahabatnya.

Dan Baekhyun pun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya.

' _I remember the first time you said you Don't know me'_

" _Chanyeol?",panggil namja mungil tersebut._

 _Yang dipanggil pun hanya merenggut, alisnya saling bertaut menandakan ia sedang bingung._

" _Chan.", ucap namja mungil itu sekali lagi, sembari berusaha merengkuh orang yang dikasihinya._

 _Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat merindukan kekasihnya tersebut. Dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan, dan juga menjalani terapi pengobatan jalan yang dilakukan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tak dapat bertemu dengan kekasih raksasanya tersebut._

 _Dan Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol, orang tua Chanyeol sangatlah keras,mereka adalah orang-orang terhormat. Itulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun tak dapat dengan mudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol begitu saja._

" _Chan.",panggil Baekhyun untuk yang ketiga kalinya,karna Chanyeol tak kunjung merespon panggilan Baekhyun. Bahkan tangan Baekhyun pun sudah menggandeng tangan Chanyeol sayang, jujur saja Baekhyun benar-benar amat sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini._

" _S-siapa k-kau?", ucap Chanyeol dengan bibir yang bergetar dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang merengkuh tangannya._

 _Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak perlu kaget perihal itu. Karena Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengalami amnesia. Tetapi tampaknya Baekhyun malah sangat kaget mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang membuat hatinya seperti ditusuk kapak yang baru dibakar. Sakit sekali, rasanya sungguh sakit mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu._

 _Tetapi Baekhyun tetap mencoba bersabar dengan kembali menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Bahkan lebih erat lagi dari yang sebelumnya._

" _Ini aku Chan, Baekhyun. Apa kau tak mengingatku? Aku Baekhyun kekasihmu."_

' _ **Deg!'**_

" _K-kekasih?!, maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu. Ah mian aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia. Jadi, aku tak bisa mengingat siapa-siapa kecuali keluargaku. Maafkan aku.",ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk kan badannya berulang-ulang._

 _Baekhyun pun cukup mengerti tentang keadaan Chanyeol yang tak bisa mengingatnya. Dia cukup paham, dan untungnya dia adalah orang yang sabar._

 _Dia hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan._

" _Baiklah Chanyeol. Aku takkan memaksamu untuk mengingatku. Tapi, bolehkah aku memelukmu? Kau tahu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu Chan.",ucap Baekhyun hati-hati takut jika dianggap aneh oleh kekasihnya sendiri._

 _Alis Chanyeol pun bertaut, terlihat dia sedang menimang-nimang permintaan Baekhyun._

" _Kalau kau keberat-"_

" _Baiklah, aku bersedia.",ucap Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun sangat kaget dengan jawaban Chanyeol, saking bahagiannya dia pun langsung menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat, erat sekali. air matanya lolos begitu saja, antara rasa bahagia dan kecewa, bercampur menjadi satu. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'aku merindukanmu Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu, dan aku sangat menyayangimu'. Dia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Chanyeol yang menganggapnya aneh atau apapun. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia bisa kembali merasakan lengan kekar itu memeluknya kembali._

 _Walau sebenarnya tanpa Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol sedang berperang dengan perasaannya. Dia juga sedang menahan diri agar tidak ketahuan oleh Baekhyun, bahwa dia berpura-pura amnesia hanya demi Baekhyun. Dia juga sangat merindukan kekasih mungilnya ini, maka kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan-nya._

' _Jika kau tak menjauhinya maka dia akan celaka', itulah ancaman untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Yang membuat Chanyeol akhirnya menuruti kemauan eommannya._

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari posisi-nya, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang tertidur diatas meja. Dia keluar dari ruangan musik itu tanpa membangunkan sahabat yang sudah menungguinya ber-nostalgia hingga sahabatnya itu tertidur. Bukannya ia tak berterimakasih hanya saja, dia benar-benar butuh sendiri saat ini.

Roof top adalah tujuannya kali ini. Mungkin berteriak dapat membuatnya lega. Ya begitulah pikir seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi kenyataannya saat sampai diatas gedung lantai 7 ini. Dia tidak berteriak, juga tidak menangis. Ia hanya diam sambil melihat banyaknya orang yang berjalan kesana-kemari dibawah sana.

"Jadi apa memang benar ini yang kau maksud dengan kebahagiaan Chan?",ucap Baekhyun, bibirnya bergetar, matanya mulai panas. Dan yah benar saja buliran air-air yang berharga itu sudah jatuh turun membasahi pipi putihnya.

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all'_

" _Chan-ah, menurutmu bahagia itu apa?",tanya seorang namja mungil yang tengah duduk diantara kaki kekasihnya tersebut._

" _Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihku ini menanyakan hal seperti itu?"_

" _Ani, hanya ingin tau definisimu saja."_

" _Ah baiklah, bahagia itu ketika kau dapat membuat orang yang kau cintai itu tersenyum bahagia. Mm itu menurut definisiku sayang. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"_

" _Mmmm, bahagia ya? bahagia itu aku dan kau.",ucap yang lebih mungil sambil tersenyum lebar._

"Bahkan ciuman lembutmu waktu itu masih tersimpan rapi di memoriku Chan, hikss.", tangis Baekhyun pecah saat dirinya kembali ber-nostalgia, apalagi hanya seorang diri.

' _Remembered the first kiss that sweet'_

" _Chan-ah, ayo kita mampir ke kedai es krim itu.",ucap yang lebih mungil sambil menarik-narik lengan baju kekasihnya manja._

 _Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun. Dan dia pun menyetujui Baekhyun untuk mampir ke kedai es krim tersebut._

" _Satu cup eskrim rasa strawberry untuk tuan putri.",ucap Chanyeol sambil berlagak seperti pangeran yang ingin memakaikan sepatu pada putrinya._

 _Dan Baekhyun pun hanya tersipu malu mendapati perlakuan dari kekasihnya itu._

" _Gomawo.",ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil satu cup itu dari tangan Chanyeol lalu memakannya._

' _Cup'_

" _Jangan lupa berbagi dengan kekasihmu juga Baek.",ucap Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun merona._

 _Chanyeol menciummnya dengan lembut tepat dibibirnya._

' _Rasanya manis sepertimu'._

' _I remember the day you told me you were leaving. I remember the makeup running down your face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them. Like every single wish we ever made.'_

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kerumah, hari ini dia benar-benar kacau hanya karena seorang Park Chanyeol memberikannya sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang tak terduga, Ia masih sangat berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan mengingatnya dan kembali padanya. Tapi sepertinya harapannya sudah pupus ditelan waktu.

Hancur sudah harapan Baekhyun, dia lelah terus mengharapkan Chanyeol. Dia kecewa,dia marah. Dia tetap berharap agar bisa kembali dengan Chanyeol suatu saat nanti, tapi sepertinya ini hanya akhir dari harapannya. Karna sepertinya Chanyeol hanyalah 'Only Hope' baginya.

Karena sesuatu yang diberikan Chanyeol adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Ya Chanyeol akan menikah dengan namja pilihan eommanya –Xi Lu Han-.

' _It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on'_

" _Baek-ah.",panggil seseorang pada Baekhyun._

 _Yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya._

" _C-chan y-yeol?"_

" _Hai, apa kabar? Mm aku ingin memberikanmu ini. Mohon kesediaannya untuk hadir diacara penting ini ya Baek. Sungguh kau sahabatku yang paling baik yang kumiliki. Dan kupikir aku juga berhak mengundangmu."_

" _Ah gomawo,pasti aku akan hadir. K-kau cepat sekali?",ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kikuk._

" _Mmmm itu hanya perintah dari eommaku untuk cepat menikahinya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, gomawo atas kesediannya. Byee."_

' _Undangan pernikahan –Park Chanyeol dengan Xi Lu Han-'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya. Ya hari ini dia akan menghadiri acara pernikahan kekasihnya. Ah bukan, bukan lagi kekasihnya. Karena saat ini, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kekasih sudah akan menjadi suami dari orang lain.

Baekhyun pun turun dari taksi yang dinaikinya. Dirinya cukup terlihat perfect dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna hitamnya. Dengan penuh percaya diri dan kemantapan dari hatinya dia pun berjalan menuju sebuah gereja yang akan menjadi saksi bisu hancurnya dirinya, dan juga menjadi saksi bisu pengucapan janji suci kedua orang yang akan saling terikat tersebut.

Dia pun memasuki ruangan tersebut, seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Keringat dingin mulai keluar membasahi pelipisnya. Ohh dia benci kenyataan ini, dia sungguh membencinya, mungkin usai acara ini dia akan menidurkan tubuhnya di atas rel kereta api. Entahlah.

Di dalam sana sudah banyak orang yang hadir, ada juga Lay sahabat Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Dan inilah acara yang ditunggu-tunggu. Saat kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji suci mereka diatas altar di depan sang pastur. Baekhyun mulai tak bisa mengontrol reaksi tubuhnya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri,matanya mulai memanas. Dia benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkannya, dia ingin pergi, pergi jauh hingga tak ada yang menemukannya.

Dan benar saja, dia tak melanjutkan melihat acara kedua mempelai diatas altar tersebut. Dia memilih untuk pergi dan mengaku kalah. Dia memilih pergi dengan rasa sakitnya. Dia keluar dari gereja tersebut, berlari sejauh yang dia bisa.

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata terus memperhatikannya kala itu.

Tubuhnya lemas, kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi digunakan untuk berlari. Dan dia memilih untuk berhenti di sebuah roof top di gedung berlantai 4 ini. Gedung perkantoran yang entah bisa dengan mudahnya Baekhyun menyusup masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hiksss, terimakasih Chan-ah, terimakasih. Aku akan berusaha, aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Aku mengerti Chan-ah. Aku paham, aku mencintaimu hikss, aku membencimu. Kenapa kau tak mengingatku bodoh?! Kenapa?! Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Mencoba mengikhlaskanmu dengan pilihanmu. Sungguh aku mencintaimu.",tangis Baekhyun benar-benar pecah saat ini. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai roof top yang dingin itu. Dia benar-benar kacau. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, dia sangat membenci kenyataan ini, kenyataan bahwa apa yang diharapkannya semuanya adalah 'Only Hope'.

Dia menangis hingga lelah. Hingga suaranya hilang karena sedari tadi ia berteriak-teriak meluapkan emosinya.

Hingga terpikir dibenaknya untuk bunuh diri.

Kini kakinya mulai melangkah ke pinggiran roof top, dirinya mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengucapkan satu kata

'Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tungguu!"

Suara itu?gertakan itu? Kenapa rasanya seperti dejavu?

Baekhyun tak kunjung berubah dari posisinya, bahkan matanya pun masih tertutup rapat.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sebuah lengan, lengan yang sangat ia kenali memeluknya dari belakang dan menggesernya ke belakang.

"Hey, sayang. Buka matamu, ini aku. Chanyeol, ini aku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun pun membuka matanya perlahan, dia pun hanya terdiam karena masih merasa bingung dengan semua ini. Dia cukup bingung dengan semua kejadian yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

"K-kau?",ucap Baekhyun sambil meraba seluruh permukaan wajah Chanyeol. Air matanya kembali turun membasahi pipinya.

"Iya, ini aku. Mian, mianhaeyo Baekhyun-ah. Mian aku telah membohongimu, ini semua hanyalah drama Baek. Ini semua hanyalah pura-pura. Aku tidak melupakanmu Baek aku tidak amnesia. Aku ingat kau, aku ingat kau Baekhyun. Mian. Mianhaeyo Baekhyun telah membohongimu, sekarang aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi, sungguh aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah membatalkannya Baek, karna aku hanya ingin dirimu. Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Baek."

"Tapi bukankah k-kau bahagia? Bukankah kau berbahagia, kau menikah dengan Luhan?"

Chanyeol pun hanya menautkan alisnya. Dan dia pun tersenyum. Bibirnya ia arahkan tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun. Dan dia membisikkan sesuatu, yang membuat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Dan ciuman itu pun terjadi, entah siapa yang memulainya. Yang pasti Baekhyun tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan 'hanya harapan' itu tidak semuanya menjadi 'hanya harapan'.

Bukankah bahagia itu sederhana? Hanya dengan membuat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum bahagia, itupun sudah disebut Bahagia.

" _Bagaimana mungkin itu disebut bahagia jika orang yang kucintai tidak tersenyum bahagia?" –Chanyeol-_

 _'Cause I'm fine at all  
No, I'm really fine at all_ _  
_ _Tell me this is just a dream_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm really fine at all'_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya membosankan dan membingungkan. Semoga terhibur ya readers. 


End file.
